BNHA 31 Prompt Angst Challenge!
by QweenMeep
Summary: In which Fairy tries to give you some quality angst! Rated T for character deaths, violence and talks of depression. Consists of IzuOcha, KamiJirou, TodoMomo, KiriBaku, TokoTsuyu, and a bit of TodoDeku and KiriMina! Most recent angsty story: Prompt 1- Grief (KamiJirou, TokoTsuyu and little bit of KiriBaku and IzuOcha).
1. Grief (KamiJirou)

***ANGST INTENSIFIES***

 **Hello there!  
Looking for some angst? (Note that I didn't say it was quality.)**

 **Well come on down to this fic!  
Of course I can't write it that long, but this is the 31 day angst challenge; BNHA ver!  
(I might do it with other fandoms too!)**

 **I can't write a story a day though, but I want to give these prompts a try!  
So I hope you enjoy the angst I write!**

 **The only preparation I'm doing is figuring out what the main ship is for each prompt.**

 _Day 1. Grief._

 _Main ship. KamiJirou; some TokoTsuyu and KiriBaku; hint of IzuOcha, but mostly KamiJirou_

* * *

Kyoka never liked the color red.

Especially not now.

She moved aside some rubble, trying to find signs of life in any of her classmates. She found familiar red hair trapped underneath. For once she was relieved to see that color.

"Kirishima!"

She dug out the debris he was trapped under, only to react with a gasp.

Blood pooled out from his left arm, which was bleeding heavily. He showed no signs of life. Eyes closed, his head bleeding from a massive cut, and several gashes to the stomach, there was nothing saying he was alive.

Kyoka hated red, and this added yet another reason to hate it: blood.

She frantically checked for a pulse, but she felt nothing.

"No. NO! NOO!" She wailed. "This can't be happening", she thought as she sobbed over her friend's passing. She couldn't look at the corpse what was once one of the kindest, sweetest, most hardworking, boisterous and definitely manly classmate that she knew so well.

She sat there in silence and tears, before slowly getting up and walking away from the corpse of the hardening quirk user.

* * *

Kyoka wandered through the destruction, despondent and hopeless. That was, until she saw a very familiar figure sitting and leaning against the walls of a dilapidated building. She moved closer, only to realize that the person was alive. He ran a hand through his messed up blonde hair.

"Denki?"

The boy turned to look in her direction.

"Kyoka?"

"Denki!" she sighed with relief, running towards the sitting figure and tackling him into a hug. He gladly returned the hug, but he also winced in pain.

Kyoka separated from the hug, only to see Kaminari's ankle twisted very awkwardly.

"Oh my! What happened?"

"Got injured from falling debris. It crushed my ankle but I managed to walk-more like hop- my way here." He grunted as he adjusted his ankle into a more comfortable position.

"Anyway, did you find anyone?" Kaminari asked as he pulled out his phone to show her an updated missing people report

 _Missing people_

 _Ashido, Mina_

 _Asui, Tsuyu_

 _Uraraka, Ochaco- in hospital_

 _Mashirao, Ojiro_

 _Kirishima, Eijirou_

Kyoka sighed as she saw Kirishima's name.

"Kyoka?"

"Kirishima's… gone." the tears came falling out again.

"Shit." Kaminari cursed as he rubbed the crying girl's back. Tears rolled down his face too.

 _Koda, Koji_

 _Jirou, Kyoka._

"Well I found you, at least." he smiled bittersweetly as he informed Aizawa of both Kyoka being alive and of Kirishima's passing. Both names were promptly removed off the list.

 _Tokoyami, Fumikage- in hospital_

 _Hagakure, Tooru_

 _Bakugo, Katsuki_

 _Midoriya, Izuku- in hospital_

"Shit." Kyoka cursed. "That's a lot of people."

"Well, we need to get you to the hospital. That ankle of yours needs to be healed by Recovery Girl."

She pulled him up and he leaned on her shoulder. Slowly, they made their way to the hospital. They passed many bodies, stopping to uncover a few that were trapped under rubble. They found Sero, suffocated by his own tape. Todoroki and Momo were frozen in a block of ice, but even though their eyes were frozen shut, they embraced the warmth of each other. They found Ojiro, tail cut off, bleeding to death. Next to him, invisible clothes outlining a body, none other than Tooru, laid still.

They couldn't take seeing it anymore so they trudged forward, relying on each other for both emotional and physical support.

They were alone, the only survivors, until they heard someone speak.

"Oh? More UA students?" The voice belonged to none other than Shigaraki Tomura. Kyoka and Kaminari turned around, only to see him lunge at them with a knife. Kyoka attacked him with her earphones. Tomura deftly sliced them off.

"AGH!" She screamed in pain, as she fell to the ground clutching what was left of her earphones.

"Kyoka!" Kaminari yelled.

Here they were, Kyoka unable to use her quirk and Kaminari unable to move. Tomura then stabbed Kyoka four times in the side, and then approached the immobile Kaminari, who was sitting, unable to move because of his ankle.

"Please leave us alone!" he begged. Shigaraki chuckled.  
"But I haven't hurt you yet. I can't be a villain without hurting a hero." he said, as he shoved the knife into Kaminari's torso, and then slowly twisted it, the knife cutting deeper into his chest.

"GAH!" he groaned.

He drew the knife, leaving both Kaminari and Kyoka with gaping wounds.

"That should do the trick. See you in hell, heroes." he walked away.

* * *

Once Tomura left, Kyoka slowly tried to get up, only to fall back down, due to the burning pain in her side.  
"Kyoka…" Kaminari said as he crawled over to where she was. He gave her a comforting hug.

"I think this is the end." he coughed.

"No! Don't say that!" she shook her head as she began to cry.

Kaminari cupped her face and wiped her tears away.  
"We're both seriously injured. Neither of us can stand. How are we going to make it to the hospital before we both die of blood loss?"

"We can! We can-"  
"We can what?"

"Cr-crawl our way!"

"Kyoka, it hurts to even move my arm! And your side hurts doesn't' it?"

Kyoka took off her hand from her side, only to reveal blood staining the pink of her hero uniform to a dark red. Kaminari shook his head.

"See?"

"I-I guess you're right Denki. If that's the case…" she paused to cough up some blood. "I have something to say to you…"

"I h-have something to say too." Breathing was hurting for Kaminari now. He grasped his chest in pain.

"I really liked you- no I loved you Denki!" Kyoka confessed as more blood pooled out of her side and dripped down her neck.

Looks like red was going to be her end.

"I love you too, KyokaAAH!" Kaminari couldn't talk without wincing in pain.

They leaned in to kiss, but Kaminari fell to the ground.

"I- I can't! It hurts too much! I'm so sorry Kyoka!"

"It's ok Denki." she laid down next to him.

"Ahh that feels so much better." he sighed, as Kyoka moved closer and held his hand.

"I guess this is close enough to a kiss." Kaminari smiled sadly. He was beginning to feel drowsy.

"I'm going to miss you, Denki."  
"You… too, Kyo… ka." Kaminari said as he closed his eyes, nearing the light at the end of tunnel. He gasped for air, and then went limp.

"Denki? Denki?!" Kyoka tapped his shoulder.

No response.

More tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Kyoka shut her eyes, hoping the reaper would come and take her too. She sighed one last sigh, as she saw the stairway to heaven, Kaminari waiting for her at the top.

"Denki, wait for me, you oaf!"

* * *

Tsuyu Asui and Katsuki Bakugo managed to bump into each other in the field hospital lobby after the villains were apprehended

"Oh, Frog-Girl you're alive!" Bakugo sighed in relief, acting unusually nice.

"You're alive and well, too, Bakugo-chan!" Tsuyu said. Her wounds had already been treated by Recovery Girl  
Bakugo chose to ignore the wack nickname that Tsu just called him.

Just then Recovery Girl walked in with a first aid kit to fix Bakugo's wounds.

"I'm so glad to see at least you two survived." she said as she bandaged Bakugo's ankle.

"At least?" The two of them flatlined

"The rest of your classmates weren't as fortunate."

"WHAT?" Bakugo roared.

"Where is everybody, kero?" Tsuyu croaked in shock.

"Follow me. Two of your classmates are still fighting for their life." Recovery Girl led them to a room. There laid an unconscious Mina and a near-dead Tokoyami.

"To-Tokoyami-chan!" Tsuyu cried as she ran to his bed.

Tokoyami slightly opened his eyes.

"Tsu…" he said.

"What happened?"  
"Villains cut…" his eyes closed again as he gasped for breath. The monitor next to him let out a long beep. A flatline, the dreaded signal of death.

Tsuyu sobbed.

"Tokoyami-chan! Don't go!"

Recovery Girl sadly shook her head as she unplugged the IVs.

"No, kero! Tokoyami-chan is still alive! I know it! Plug the IVs back in, kero!" she yelled. The pain was too much for her to bear, as she did care deeply for the emo bird.

"I'm sorry, Asui-san." she said, sympathetically as Tsuyu collapsed on Tokoyami's bed.

Recovery Girl was about to pull her away but a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Leave her be. She loved the bird." Bakugo grumbled, trying to hold back his own tears. "Update me on the condition of the others."

"Ashido is in a stable condition, but she's in a coma. We have no idea when she's going to wake up. She might just end up being a vegetable on life support."  
"FUCK!" Bakugo cursed as he saw the girl who was once one of the most liveliest people he knew. It pained him to see her like this.

They left that room with a crying Tsuyu following them.

"And here are the rest of your classmates." Recovery Girl said. "I'll leave you two alone!"

Stretchers filled the room. Each one held a body covered with a blanket. Bakugo uncovered a couple of the blankets.  
"Deku, you bastard, why did you have to die?! You too round-cheeks!" he cried as he uncovered the corpses of a dead Deku and Ochaco, who were right next to each other.

"Ochaco-chan! Todoroki-chan! Momo-chan!" Todoroki and Momo's skin were tinted blue due to them being frozen to death. It was brutal for the both of them.

"Kir-Kirishima!" Bakugo gasped as he saw the horrible condition Kirishima was in. It was indeed true that Bakugo loved him, so his death left him devastated.  
"We just found the last two missing people, Kaminari-kun and Jirou-chan" Recovery Girl said gesturing to the two corpses that weren't covered yet."  
Tsuyu and Bakugo shuffled over to where the two were. The two corpses were still holding hands.

"Kaminari-chan! Kyoka-chan!" Tsuyu croaked.

"Damn it Pikachu, Goth-Aesthetic, you two just have to die!" The tears began to flow down Bakugo's face.

Recovery Girl shuffled back in.

"Here's the final casualty report for Class 1-A. This has been the worst event in UA history. We're thinking of making a memorial for those lost."

* * *

 _Casualty Report_

 _Aoyama, Yuga: Decapitated_

 _Ashido, Mina: Coma; alive_

 _Asui, Tsuyu: Alive; major wounds_

 _Iida Tenya: legs amputated; died of blood loss_

 _Uraraka Ochaco: Traumatic Shock due to blow to the head._

 _Mashirao Ojiro: Blood Loss  
_

 _Kaminari Denki: Blood Loss_

 _Kirishima Eijirou: Blood Loss_

 _Koda, Koji: System Failure_

 _Sato Rikido: Decapitated_

 _Mezo Shoji: Blood Loss_

 _Jirou, Kyoka: Lost quirk; and died of blood loss_

 _Sero, Hanta: Suffocated by own tape_

 _Tokoyami Fumikage: System Failure_

Tsuyu wiped her tears after reading Tokoyami's name

 _Todoroki Shoto: Hypothermia_

 _Hagakure Tooru: Died of unknown causes_

 _Bakugo Katsuki: Alive; minor injuries_

 _Midoriya, Izuku: Traumatic Shock due to same blow to head as Uraraka_

 _Minoru Mineta: Impaled_

 _Yaoyarozu, Momo: Hypothermia._

* * *

5 years later

Three people stood in front of the 1-A attack memorial.

Yes these people were indeed the survivors of the class 1-A attacks.

Katsuki Bakugo, Tsuyu Asui and Mina Ashido all stood in front of the grave yard, bouquets of flowers for their loved ones in hand.

After Mina woke up from her coma, to Tsuyu's and Bakugo's relief, these three became the top 3 (Lord Explosion Murder is first, followed by Froppy and Pinky) pro heroes and are 100% committed to avenging their friends' deaths by combatting even the toughest villains.

Instead of a normal graveyard, the school of UA spent its funding on class 1-A in order to build statues of those lost as headstones. A smiling statue of Ochaco,an innocent statue of Kirishima, a statue of Kaminari and Kyoka holding hands, a statue of a determined Deku, they all were there.

This attack on UA changed the three. Mina became more mellow, Tsuyu became more emotional, and Bakugo actually chose to care.

They set their bouquets down in front of the graves and sat down on a bench in the memorial, sitting in silence, still feeling sad and melancholic about their lost classmates.

This pain wasn't temporary.  
It would be there forever.

But they would have to learn to deal with the pain.

To deal with the never-ending grief.

* * *

 **AND DONE WITH THIS!**

 **DAY 2 will come out soon! (I won't guarantee it's tomorrow! It took forever to write this one.)**

 **Be prepared for some IzuOcha angst in Day 2's prompt: Mind-Control!**

 **~Fairy Huntress Hero~**


	2. Mind Control (IzuOcha)

**Hello there!  
I'm sorry I didn't update in so long.**

 **Let's blame it on Wattpad**

 **Now I left that crap of a site so…**

 **I'm baaaack~**

 **So… this is probably going to be it for a bit, but I will update regularly from May.**

 **Thank you for the reads and reviews, but here's some mor T**

 **First, let's answer reviews**

 **Guest says: WHYYYYY  
I say: Because I can. Plus I'm feeling edgy.**

 **Oofboi- I'm glad I caused you emotional pain. It's extra angsty!  
This one is a little dialed down and has a more OOC Ochaco, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Without further ado, away we go!**

 **(also I changed my name to QweenMeep)**

 **~Qween Meep.**

* * *

Pink and green always complemented each other in Ochaco's eyes. Deku was green and she was pink.

Now green and pink teamed up to face down darkness. To face down the absence of light and color.

"Uraraka-chan! Now!"

Ochaco obediently nodded as she released floating debris, wreaking havoc on a bunch of old cronies.

"You know you can count on me Deku-kun!" she smiled brightly.

Deku returned her smile with his heart-melting grin.

Ochaco had to grab onto a railing to keep her legs from collapsing underneath her. Recently, her  
"minor" crush on the broccoli boy had spiraled more into a head-over-heels secret obsession. Being near him caused her heart to sprout wings and fly out of her chest.

Or maybe it was her common sense, because she always acted stupid around him.

"Ochaco, you good?" he asked her gently.

"Yeah, I'm good! Not saying you aren't, cuz you are but I...I'm fine" she sputtered, tumbling over her own words.

She wished she could talk to him normally.

Izuku chuckled, but that chuckle soon faded as the two sensed an eerie aura nearby. The duo turned around, slowly, fearfully, to see the leader of this small band of villains. He was frighteningly tall, taller than All Might and dangerously thin, like a twig. It looked like if you stepped on him, he would break. His eyes were an unnatural magenta, and his shoulder length hair fell freely in front of his face.

"Oh, would you look at that?" The man scoffed, a sinister smile lining his dry, cracked lips, "Two young heroes. Here to defeat me, perhaps?"

"Who are you?" Izuku asked, raising his voice, as if that would make him feel less scared.

"Me? I'm Remoto!"  
"Remoto?" Ochaco questioned, unsure whether that name was familiar or not.

"Cut the chit-chat. We're here for Katsuki Bakugo. Not you two weaklings."

"We're not going to give you him!" Ochaco said as she and Izuku charged.

The tall slender man swiftly dodged.

"Kacchan deserves to be a hero! Not a villain!" Izuku grunted as he threw a numerous amount of punches.

The man's wrinkly hands glowed a blinding white as they hit Izuku, sending him flying back.

Ochaco gasped in shock as the boy hit the ground and didn't get back up.

"Deku-kun!" she screamed as she ran towards the boy and cradled his head in her lap.

"No, don't do that!" Remoto said frantically.

"Just what is your quirk anyway?" Ochaco growled at Remoto.

"Oh honey, you'll see."

* * *

Izuku stirred.

"Deku-kun!" Ochaco gasped.

"Ochaco?" he mumbled.

Suddenly his body went rigid.

Remoto chuckled in the background.

"My quirk," he began "is called Remote Control. Once someone is hit with it, they fall under the control of the first person they find. I originally was hoping your little boyfriend would see me first, but of course he saw you first. May be better this way. I'm going to go find your friend Kacchan now" he said as he danced away, leaving Ochaco alone with Izuku, the brunette panicking about what to do with the frozen boy.

"Deku-kun, get up!" she urged.

The boy slowly sat up so he and Ochaco were face to face.

"He's under my control?" she muttered to herself. "Let me double check that."

"Who's your favorite hero?" she asked the boy.

"ALL MIGHT." he said, almost robotically.

"Can you dance?" she asked.

He got up and began to bust a move. Of course, it was the robot.

"Okay, stop!" she giggled slightly, before taking on a more serious demeanor.

"Do you… love me?"  
The mind-controlled Izuku said his heart-crushing response almost immediately.

"NO."

Ochaco felt her heart crumble. "W-who do you love?"

"TODOROKI."

She sighed. Of course he did. The two were always together. It's not like she was against it, but she couldn't help but cry at the fact that he didn't like her back.

So she did.

"Why…?" she sniffled through sobs, but Izuku took that as a prompt to list off all the reasons he loved Todoroki, which only further shattered her heart.

As he went on listing the reasons, Ochaco realized that she should be happy for him. He was her best friend and if he was happy she should be happy. She had to move on.

"You really do love him, do you?"

The boy nodded stiffly.

She chuckled sadly.

"Let's go find him and the others shall we? Let's get you out of this fix."

* * *

The two ventured deeper into the war zone, as Ochaco painted on a fake smile.

It was going to be hard to move on. It truly was.

But she knew she couldn't.

She could never move on.

She could never love again.


	3. Neglect (TodoMomo)

**Hey readers!  
I'm back with more angst, cuz why not?  
This one is one for the TodoMomo fans. Probably not because it's angst but okay.**

 **So this one is called neglected.**

 **WARNING-  
There is a successful suicide attempt in this story. If you are easily triggered and/or are depressed, I'd advise skipping this chapter. Actually just skip this chapter.**

 **With that said, let's quickly address reviews!**

 _ **Guest says**_

 **Crap of a site…**

 **Ok then.**

 **HAHA TODODEKU FOR THE WIN  
I kinda feel bad for Ochaco though.**

 _ **I say…**_

 **Okay! I'm glad you liked it (hopefully…)**

 **And Wattpad did take up too much of my time. My grades went down and I'm glad I left.**

 **:)**

 **Well then, away we go!**

* * *

You ever get that feeling that everything is worthless, that no matter how hard you try, you'll never achieve anything?

Momo clenched her arms tighter, nails digging into her skin. It hurt, but not as much as her heart did.

Nothing could hurt as much as the neglect she experienced.

That was exactly why she was curled up in a ball, in her dark dorm room, staring at a blade and a bottle of bleach: certain death.

A knock sounded on her door, the noise echoing through the eerily silent room.

"Come in Todoroki-kun." She sighed.

The door creaked open as the said half-and-half boy came in to check on her.

"How are you feeling? You didn't come down for dinner again." He asked as he sat next to her.

The said boy had experienced his fair share of neglect and hurt, so he seemed to be the only one to show visible concern about Momo's welfare.

Momo, however, was sick of his pity. She was sick of weighing him down when he was supposed to soar.

She was sick of being a burden.

"I'm just _fine_ , Todoroki-kun. Okay?" She snapped harshly, taking the peppermint haired boy by surprise.

"Momo, I-"

"I don't _need_ your pity. I don't _want_ to weigh you down."

"Momo, calm down."

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down when everyone has forgotten about me and people only like me for my body?" her voice became more shrill.

"No, hear me ou-"

"You don't _understand_ Shouto!"

Todoroki's eyes widened at the use of his first name.

"So please get the _hell_ out of my room."

Todoroki sighed.

"Okay. I'll give you some space. See you tomorrow?"

Momo ignored him. He shook his head sadly as he walked out of the room.

Once Momo was certain the boy left, she picked up the blade.

 _You won't see me tomorrow, Todoroki._

* * *

That night there was a very unpleasant wake up call. Kyoka apparently walked into Momo's room and after seeing what happened, she screamed. She didn't care if it woke others up. This was an emergency.

Todoroki came rushing down the hallway, to see a sobbing Kyoka, crumpled in a heap on the ground.

"Jirou-san, what happened?"

"Momo… she… she's gone!"

Todoroki's heart plummeted as he burst into Momo's room.

He froze.

"Momo…" he gasped.

The girl had a bloodied blade in her hand and an empty bottle of bleach laid beside her.

"Momo… no" his voice cracked as he fell to his knees.

Ochaco and Izuku came running in as well as Kaminari, only for the three to freeze as well.

"YaoMomo!" Kaminari gasped as Kyoka sniffled next to him.

"Why… why would she do it?" Ochaco cried as Izuku gave her a hug, the green head crying as well.

Todoroki found a crumpled piece of paper near her bed. He slowly picked it up and smoothed it out.

* * *

 _Dear Shouto,_

 _Thank you. Thank you for supporting me, even though I didn't deserve it. If you're reading this, I'm probably dead. I deserve that. I just wanted you to know that I always looked up to you. You were so strong and we had a lot in common. Thank you for setting an example for me. Unfortunately, I couldn't follow through with it. Tell Jirou, that she was the bestest friend I could possibly have. Tell Kaminari that he's going to win over Jirou one day. Tell Midoriya and Uraraka to kiss already. Tell Mineta to burn in hell. Finally, tell yourself that Momo loves you._

 _Love,_

 _Momo Yaoyorozu._

* * *

Todoroki's eyes welled with tears as he hugged her corpse and cried, without a care in the world.

 _I was here for you… so why did you have to leave me?_

 ** _AND DONE!_**

 **Next up is KiriBaku with Survivors Guilt!  
Bye!**


End file.
